Drama Total Desafió Maximo(Version definitiva)
by Superrockninja
Summary: la version final de drama total desafio maximo
1. Chapter 1

**Hola amigos tras que perdí mis ideas para seasonal sentai summerrangers y legend sentai omegarangers por el estudio les traigo una historia del mejor reality show animado drama total donde veremos a veteranos y novatos resistiendo los desafíos que son una tortura disfrazada de los presentadores,la bazofia comestible del chef hatchet y los demás**

 **Esto sera lo mejor que tenga nos vemos al final del capitulo/prologo con la llegada al comienzo del show**

Hagamos una pequeña recopilación

En el 2009 22 adolescentes se inscribieron para un reality show que se desarrollo en una isla en Muskoka,Ontario Canada Isla del drama

Ezekiel,Eva,Noah,Justin,Katie,Tyler,Izzy,Cody,Beth,Sadie,Courtney,Harold,Trent,Bridgette,Lindsay,DJ,Geoff,Leshawna,Duncan,Heater,Gwen y Owen fueron al Campamento Wawanakwa donde convivieron durante 8 semanas sobreviviendo a desafíos basados en experiencia de campamento como deportes,supervivencia en el bosque,etc

Si no se recibía un malvavisco al final del dia se subía al bote del perdedor y se abandonaba la isla. Al final fue Owen quien se llevo los 100.000 dolares pero solo una semana después los dejo para ganar 1.000.000 de dolares dándole la chance tambien a los otros 21 campistas al final sin embargo nadie lo gano y entonces una nueva temporada fue creada

Dos semanas después empezó Luz,drama,acción con 14 competidores y en un viejo set de filmación en Toronto Geoff,Bridgette,Izzy,Trent,Gwen,DJ,Heather,Leshawna,Justin,Lindsay,Harold,Owen,Beth y Duncan con Courtney uniéndose mas adelante recibieron nuevos desafíos basados en géneros de películas como monstruos,heroes,románticas,ladrones,etc al final fue Duncan quien logro ganar la competencia gracias a una votación de los eliminados y los que no participaron quien se llevo el millón

Unos meses después los 22 campistas fueron a una ceremonia de premiación pero descubrieron que Cris planeaba un nuevo programa y entonces perderían su fama por lo que se lanzaron a evitarlo pero resulto ser una trampa de Cris mientras que Geoff,Sadie,Katie,Eva,Trent,Justin y Beth quedaron fuera de esta ya que fueron a buscar ayuda y no estaban cuando Cris los rescato por lo que Ezekiel,Noah,Izzy,Tyler,Cody,Courtney,Harold,Bridgette,Lindsay,DJ,Leshawna,Duncan,Heater,Gwen y Owen junto con dos nuevos Sierra y Alejandro y una participante y la ex-presentadora de casería de celebridades Blaieney obtuvieron una chance en drama total gira mundial donde visitaron varios lugares como Londres,Nueva york,la isla rapanui,etc tras una dura competencia fue Alejandro quien se llevaría el millón de no ser por que Ezekiel convertido en una bestia por obsesionares con el dinero lo quemo y que la lava lo alcanzo sobreviviendo por muy poco

Una cuarta temporada llamada drama total la venganza de la isla trajo a 13 nuevos competidores a competir en el ahora radioactivo campamento wawanakwa

Staci,Dakota,B,Dawn,Sam,Brick,Ann Maria,Mike,Jo,Scott,Zoey,Ligthning y Camerón compitieron en la isla completa de radiación,mutantes y muchos, muchos peligros nuevos y a la radiación pero al final fue Cameron el niño burbuja cerebrito quien gano el millón al apalear a ligthning no todos terminaron bien Staci perdió su cabello,Dakota muto en "Dakotazoide" y Scott quedo en una silla de trauma por todo un año y Cris fue arrestado por contaminar la isla (lo único bueno fue eso)

Paso todo un año hasta que la isla fue descontaminada y se renovó el contrato para una nueva temporada drama total todos estrellas con 7 miembros del elenco original Courtney,Gwen,Duncan,Heater,Lindsay,Sierra y Alejandro quien se recupero de sus heridas y 7 de la venganza de la isla Mike,Zoey,Lightning,Cameron,Sam,Scott quien ya salio de la silla de trauma y Jo donde compitieron a nuevos y mezclados retos de las 4 temporadas pasadas al final Mike el chico de las multi personalidades gano el millón y a la chica pero undio la isla en el proceso salieron todos los concursantes y los animales vivos a lo mejor con unas raspaduras

Solo 5 meses después se creo una 6 temporada drama total isla pahkitew con 14 nuevos concursantes en una nueva isla que resulto ser artificial

Beardo,Leonard,Amy,Rodney,Sammy,Ella,Thoper,Dave,Scarlett,Max,Jasmine,Sugar,Shawn y Sky fueron los que participaron en la mas salvaje competencia por el millón enfrentando los nuevos retos y la nueva isla siendo Sky la ganadora y primera ganadora femenina de la competencia pero dejando un corazón pulverizado y tal vez otro mas en casa

Mientras la isla pahkitew se transmitía un anfitrión amigo de Cris llamado Don condujo la carrera alucinante donde 18 parejas se prepararon para correr alrededor del mundo

Leonard y Tammy los ñoños

Gerry y Pete los tenistas rivales

Ellody y Mary las genios

Laurie y Miles las veganas

Tom y jen blogeros de moda

Kelly y Taylor madre e hija

Mickey y hay los gemelos adversidad

Lorenzo y chet hermanastros

Rock y spud los rockeros

Dwayne y junior padre e hijo

Owen y Noah profesionales de reality shows

Crimson y ennui los goticos

Ryan y sthepanie los enamorados

Carrie y devin los mejores amigos

Jaques y Josee los patinadores de hielo

Sanders y MacArthur las cadetes de policia

Y Geoff y Brody los surfistas

corrieron en 26 países de todo el globo para que solo 1 equipo ganar el millón de dó final fueron Brody y Geoff los surfistas quienes se llevaron el millón de dólares tras vencer a los patinadores y las cadetes de policía

Tras eso el Show intento crear nuevos programas como bailando por un sueño triste,factor fobia edición extrema y cocinando bazofia con el chef hatchet pero si bien tuvieron éxito no fue el deseado por lo que la empresa renovó el contrato para una nueva temporada de drama total

Con mas sorpresas,drama,amor,drama,alianzas,maldad y mucho pero mucho mas drama

DRAMA TOTAL MAXIMO DESAFIO

Se visualiza una isla que tiene una montaña,un gran bosque,un muelle y una bonita playa

En eso un hombre de almenos 27 años aparece su pelo es color negro con unos mechones de color gris oscuro,ojos negros y vistiendo una camisa gris con una remera blanca debajo,pantalones verdes,zapatilas negras y blancas t con una sonrisa comercial

Hola transmitiendo en vivo desde el reconstruido campamento wawanakwa en alguna parte de Muskoka,Ontario soy su siempre guapo anfitrión Cris Mclean trayendo la 8tava temporada del reality show mas caliente del momento ahora mismo-dijo con una gran emoción el presentador

Como pueden ver hemos reconstruido la isla de pies a cabeza

Desde la hermosa y contaminada playa-mostrando una playa con algo de basura y una gaviota con un anillo de plástico en el cuello-hasta nuestro misterioso frankenbosque encantado-dijo mostrando el bosque con un arbol del cual salió un tentáculo morado

También reconstruimos las viejas cabañas infestadas de termitas-dijo mostrando dos cabañas y un techo-y también el nuevo y mejorado hotel mcspa-dijo mostrando el único hotel de 10 estrellas.

El viejo comedor donde el chef torturara a los campistas con su bazofia comestible-dijo burlón señalando una gran tienda

Para que sepas Cris tome clases de cocina y ahora la mayoría de mis alimentos son digeribles-dijo furiosos el chef Hatchet furioso mediante un walkie talkie

Si-dijo restándole importancia-desgraciadamente mi contrato dice que me e vuelto muy "cruel"-dijo haciendo comillas en lo ultimo-por ende me acompañara una co-anfitriona les presento a Kristin

Una mujer de la misma edad que Cris se hiso presente tenia el pelo rubio atado con una coleta,ojos azul marino resplandeciente vestia una camisa azul celeste y una falda negra terminando con unos tacones negros

Hola-dijo la chica con una sonrisa

Y seguro se están preguntando quienes son nuestros competidores-dijo el presentador-no traemos ni al primer elenco,ni al segundo,ni al tercero,ni al cuarto,ni uno nuevo no traemos a todas y cada una de las estrellas de DT y a 16 nuevos que seguro agitaran las cosas y además tenemos nuevos internos véanlo solo aquí en

Drama-Cris

Total-Kristin

DESAFIO MAXIMO-gritaron los 2

Intro(cuando tenga uno lo pondré)

Bienvenidos devuelta-dijo Mclean en la playa acompañado de Kristin-estamos esperando el arribo de nuestros competidores oh y aquí vienen

Se ve un gran yate y se logran divisar a Dawn meditando en la punta del mismo,a Justin viéndose al espejo a Rodney viendo el mar, a Rock y a Spud haciendo guitarra de aire,a Scott jugando con una piedra,a Geoff y Bridgette besándose y lo que parecía ser un humano Ezekiel colgado del ancla

El barco llega al muelle y se baja el puente y baja el chef vestido de capitán de barco

Vamos a presentarlos mediante su eliminación previa en el show-dijo Kristin-primero de la primera generación Ezekiel fue el primero en bajar

Ezekiel-dijo Cris-¿que cuentas?-el chico mira al cielo

Esta vez no hay pajaro-dijo el estudiante de casa

Eva ¿Cómo estas?-pregunto Cris

COME TIERRA MCLEAN-grito la deportista-me dejaste fuera de todas tus temporadas

No fueron los productores-dijo y se rio el presentador

POW-recibiendo un buen golpe por parte de la deportista loca

Ahora el sarcastico que sufre de alergias mortales Noah

oh estoy emocionado de volver a un show donde mi sufrimiento es mostrado como entretenimiento-puro sarcasmo.

 **Confesionario:Noah(si Noah fuera superheroe seria sarcasmo-man)**

Oh claro volver a este lugar donde se divierten torturandonos como si fuera un juego de niños-aun mas sarcasmo

NO HEMOS INTRODUCIDO EL CONFESIONARIO-grito Mclean por el altoparlante

 **Fin confesionario**

El antes atractivo Justin-el modelo se acerco con una mala mirada.

¿Enserió viejo enserió?-cuestiono molesto Justin

Si nunca pasa de moda burlarse de ti-se burlo mas

Las Bff para siempre Katie y Sadie-las dos mejores amigas bajaron a toda velocidad-oh por dios Sadie estamos en la isla otra vez-dijo la amiga morena

Lo se han sido como un millon de años desde que participamos-respondio la amiga robusta

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiih-chillaron de emocion

La demente Izzy-la loca esta en el yate

Nunca me atraparan viva-grito pego un salto y aterrizo en los hombros del chef generando que caiga al agua

El geek con una acosadora en su espalda Cody-el chico se baja con la única diferencia de que ahora usaba una remera roja y unos pantalones negros

La chica que quiere ser Beth-la exploradora saluda a la camara

No me quites mi cámara-se quejo Kristin

¿Tu cámara?-pregunto muy molesto Mclean

Si mi cámara-empieza una pelea verbal(recuerden **ni una menos** )

Oh vamos-se quejo el chef-bueno seguiré yo ahora la aspirante a abogada que se quedo sin amigos ni pareja Courtney

La abogada bajo bastante enojada-no hacia falta mencionarlo-grito mas furiosa que hulk

Asi es el guion-dijo chef mostrando efectivamente un guion-el nerd original con datos fascinantes Harold

La teoria de pitagoras establece que

A nadie le importa Harold-gritaron los 3 presentadores

 **Confesionario:harold(encerio viejo a nadie le interesa la escuela)**

Dios que problema tienen, como se este lugar es mas toxico que Chernoville-se quejo el nerd del siempre mal ventilado confesionario

AUN NO HEMOS INTRODUCIDO EL CONFESIONARIO-volvio a gritar Mclean

 **Fin confesionario**

El guitarrista buena onda Trent-el chico bajo con su fiel guitarra en su espalda-me da gusto volver

Veamos si duras mas que en luz,drama-se burlo Cris para volver a discutir con Kristin

La surfista Bridgette-la chica bajo cargando su tabla y fue a hablar con Courtney-hola courtney como te sientes

Para ser sincera eh estado mejor-respondio la C.I.T

La princesa tonta Lindsay-la rubia baja y al instante ve a-Tyler

Lindsay-el deportista fracasado corrió a su chica y se besaron

Hasta que recordó su nombre-murmuro el chef sorprendido por el simple hecho e que Lindsay recordara que tenia un novio

El grandote con corazon Dj-el grandote bajo-me da gusto volver a verte-dijo el Chef

A mi me da gusto volver-dijo Dj alegre

El fiestero Geoff

Que hay viejos,oh Bridgette-la pareja empieza a besarse

Deja-vu-dijo el chef-ahora Leshawna

Hola a todos que bien se siente regresar-dijo la hermana con actitud

Saliendo de la prisión Duncan-el criminal(escoltado por dos policías y con un bozal a lo Hannibal lecter) bajo y le sacaron el bozal-gracias

Esto apesta porque regreso a este show de quinta-se quejo mientras se toca su recién liberada mandíbula

¿Quinta este show es de primera?-Cris aun peleando con Kristin escucha todo

Lee el contrato-dijo el chef-la malvada Heater

Agggggggh-se quejo la villana-esto no puede pasar nunca firme para volver

La gótica favorita de todos Gwen-dijo el chef

Oye Gwen ¿que se siente regresar?-pregunto un ahora calmado Cris

Púdrete Mclean no puedo creer que me obliguen a regresar aquí-le grito en su rostro de aborto(OK demasiado homero simpson en la wwe)

Pues yo si lo creo-se rie Mclean

Y el ganador original Owen

Yuuuuuuuuuhuuuuuuuuuu Cris que genial es regresar-el chico fiesta abraza al presentador y le quiebra unos cuantos huesos luego centra su atención en su viejo amigo

Amiguito-abraza a Noah y le quiebra cada hueso de la espalda

Si gano recuérdame invertir en un quiropráctico-dijo débilmente Noah

La supuesta celebridad Mildred-dijo no muy contento Cris

Soy Blaineley hijo de p**a-todos abren los ojos de sorpresa

Oye programa familiar lo olvidas-respondio Cris muy enfadado

La súper fanática adicta al azúcar y con mas de 50 blogs de dt Sierra

Codyyyyyy-la super fan loca bajo y busco al pobre geek que se escondio en la espalda de Owen

No le digan que estoy aquí-rogo el geek Duncan,Trent y Dj le levantaron el pulgar

Y ahora el español manipulador Alejandro-el latino bajo del yate

Hola amigos a pasado un tiempo-dijo amablemente

La mayoria solo le lanzo una mala mirada sabiendo que tipo de persona es-uhh tención-dijo Cris

La segunda generación en ruta-dijo Kristin

La parlanchina Staci-la chica bajo del yate y su pelo había vuelto a crecer

Oh hola solo estoy aquí tras haber sido la primer eliminada si-la chica solo anota algo en una libreta

Como sea la aspirante a celebridad Dakota-la rubia baja del yate sorprendentemente siendo 100 % humana otra vez dejando a todos asombrados

Hola a todos ¿Cómo han estado?-pregunto Dakota sacando a todos del shock

Da-Dakota pero ¿como volviste a la normalidad?-pregunto Harold

Oh bueno mi papi puso bastante dinero para que sus mejores cientificos me encuentren una cura y tal parece que funciono-dijo Dakota

 **Confesionario:Dakota(ser un mutante era cool te hubieras unido a los X-men)**

Sinceramente no se precisamente lo que hicieron para egresarme mi humanidad pero dijeron que podria tener efectos secundarios-mietras habla una araña baja por la pared y cuando la ve-ahhhhhhhhh-lanza un golpe y abre un hueco en la pared-oh era eso

Nooooooooo aun no hemos introducido el confesionario-grito Cris

Fin confesionario

Ahora el genio silencioso B-el chico silencioso baja del yate

¿Que cuentas B?-le pregunto Cris

El chico lavanta el pulgar

Genial-dijo-ahora la lectora de auras espeluznante Dawn-nadie baja-em donde estaaaaah-al voltear Dawn esta atrás de el

Hola chicos-la hija de la luna saluda al grupo

Deja de hacer eso si-pidio Cris molesto

El gamer Sam-dijo mientras el chico de los juegos bajaba

Genial lanzagranadas mejorado-dijo jugando-ahora estamos trabajando

El soldado Brick

Brick Mcarthur reportandose señor-dijo el cadete con la mano en la frente

Genial soldado-Cris imito el gesto-unete al resto

Señor si señor-dijo uniéndose al grupo

La rechazada de jersey shore Ann Maria-la chica baja rociando su cabello

El antes chico de multiples personalidades Mike-el ganador de all-stars bajo del yate

La deportista ruda Jo-la deportista bajo y tacleo al anfitrion al agua-eso fue por casi matarme en all-stars

Ahora el sucio granjero Scott-el aludido sale de patada del barco

 **Confesionario:Scott(lo sacaron de patada)**

No se porque volvi aquí si ni siquiera me importaba pero ya que me trajeron me asegurare de ganar-dijo tranquilo pero malicioso

No hemos introducido el confesionario-grito cris de nuevo por los altoparlantes

Fin confesionario

Nuestra tierna y peligrosa Zoey-la chica de rojo bajo y al insante vio a Mike-Mike-grito al ver a su novio

Zoey-grito el chico

La pareja feliz compartió un beso

Awww el amor-dijo Cris-siguiendo tenemos a Ligthning

El deportista cabeza hueca lanzo un balón desde el yate y lo atrapo abajo del mismo-SHA-Ligthning-dijo festejando con su pose

 **Confesionario:Ligthning(sha cierra el pico)**

Ligthning no se contendra daré mi 140% les voy a mostrar que soy el MVP de este programa de cuarta sha-si-dijo totalmente confiado

No hemos introducido el confesionario-grito Cris

Fin confesionario

Y el chico burbuja cerebrito Cameron-dijo Cris mientras Cameron bajaba

Y ahora los miembros de la isla pahkitew-dijo Cris-el beatboxer Beardo

El chico de la cabellera abundante bajo imitando el sonido de los zapatos de bob esponja

Beardo ¿Qué onda?-pregunto Kristin

Todo genial-respondió con un ritmo de beatbox

El chico que se cree mago Leonard-el cosplayer bajo del yate

Ah hola mortales les asombrare con mis asombrosas habilidades mágicas-dijo el chico generando simplemente que los otros rueden los ojos

Pasemos con algo mejor-dijo totalmente aburrido Cris-oh y aquí viene nuestro granjero bondadoso Rodney-el chico grande bajo del yate con una sonrisa

Me da gusto verte de nuevo ahora únete al grupo viene lo bueno-declaro Cris-la gemela malvada Amy

La porrista con el lunar en la mejilla bajo del yate con una mirada furiosa-agh ¿Qué demonios se supone que hago e este asqueroso lugar?-dijo bastante molesta

Ah Amy tan adorable como siempre-dijo el anfitrión rodando los ojos-aun no entiendo como engañaste a todos de que tu eras la buena y Samey la mala.

Porque mi hermana es demasiado inútil como para probar algo-dijo con confianza furiosa

¿Por qué no se lo preguntamos?-dijo el anfitrión con una sonrisa-aquí esta la gemela buena Samey

Del yate bajo una chica que era Idéntica a Amy la única diferencia era que no tenia lunar

Hola Samey feliz de regresar-cuestino Cris

Algo pero tengo que aclararte que mi nombre es Sammy-dijo la gemela buena

Meh me gusta molestar así que oficialmente eres Samey-dijo el presentador restándole importancia

La gemela solo agacho la cabeza algo decepcionada

Oye Mclean has algo para que no vuelva a cambiar de lugar conmigo como la ultima vez-dijo la gemela mala molesta por lo ocurrido en la temporada 6

Oh si casi lo olvido para evitar eso ahora Samey vestirá un conjunto de porrista azul y Amy mantendrá el rojo-el presentador dijo mientras el chef le alcanzaba un top y falda azul marino-cambiate en el bosque

La gemela solo suspiro derrotada y fue a cambiarse

Quien sigue oh claro Ella-dijo algo enojado cuando Ella bajo del yate cantando "libre soy" de Frozen

Eso fue hermoso-dijo un conmovido Dj aplaudiendo con la gran mayoría del elenco

Gracias-dijo Ella con una sonrisa amistosa

Si nada de cant-el anfitrión es interrumpido por el sonido de su celular-hola si, aha, si, ok, todos son homosexuales, ok adiós-corta la llamada-iba a decir que no podías cantar pero al parecer por el éxito que tuvo gira mundial decidieron que puedes cantar

Ella sonríe ante esta noticia

 **Confesionario:Ella(poder...DISNEY(tema del nyan cat))**

(Ella esta rodeada de animales):estoy tan feliz de que me permitieran cantar estoy segura de que hare muchos amigos nuevos

Si,si,si pero no hemos introducido el ahhh olvídenlo-Cris finalmente se rindió de recordar lo de la introducción del confesionario

 **Fin confesionario**

El aspirante a yo Thoper-dijo como el aspirante a Cris bajo del yate y empujo a Cris al agua

Eso fue por eliminarme en la isla pahkitew-le grito muy enfadado

Mientras Cris sale-dijo Kristin interviniendo-seguiré presentado y ahora viene el germofobo Dave-el aludido bajeo del yate con todo su pelo y una mirada sin expresión

Ok eso si es frio-cometo el Chef notando la inexpresión del chico

Tu lo has dicho-concordó Duncan

Oh miren el aspirante a villano Max-el chico de pelo morado bajo del yate anotando algo en una libreta

Ah tu debes ser la nueva pues muy pronto serás victima de malvada maldad MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-el enano se rio como lo haría el joker en persona

Solo únete al grupo-dijo Kristin tratando de evitar la incomodidad del asunto

Ahora viene la villana mas temida Scarlett

Todos los miembros del elenco(Max en especial)se asustaron por eso pero se quedaron asombrados cuando bajo pero con su apariencia de cuando llego a la isla pahkitew

Solo para que no se salgan corriendo estuvo en un psiquiatra del reformatorio-dijo Kristin tratando de calmar al grupo que suspiro de alivio

Y ahora Jasmine nuestra amazónica favorita y la concursante mas alta del show-la australiana bajo del yate

Ey Sammy-la australiana llamo a su amiga la cual corrió a abrazarla-bonita vestimenta

Gracias anuqué prefería el rojo-reconoció la gemela buena

Mejor cúbranse los oídos porque ahora viene la creadora de la peor combinación de música Sugar-dijo como la chica de campo bajo del yate

Quien esta listo para mis increíbles súper talentos-dijo la campesina enojando a la gran mayoría(por no decir todos menos Ella y Leonard)

El chico que merece estar en el cast de the walking dead Shawn-el chico sobreviviente de los zombis bajo del yate

Con que esta es la nueva isla se ve bastante segura-dijo para luego ver a Jasmine y compartir un beso con ella

Y ahora para cerrar la tercera generación la atleta que aun tiene fans(incluyéndome a mi su escritor rompedor de la cuarta pared) Sky

La atleta con sangre Kree(y no,no los de azules de marvel que le dieron sus poderes a ms marvel y casi destruyen la tierra) baje del yate con una mirada nerviosa pues ya sabia que Dave estaba en el lugar(y si vieron isla pahkitew ya saben que paso)

Bienvenida Sky que se siente ser la primer ganadora femenina del show-pregunto Kristin(enserio 6 veces fueron hombres(solo cuento las de Canada que son las oficiales) que machistas)

Oh se siente bien supongo-dijo sin prestar atención estaba viendo de manera extremadamente disimulada a Dave en eso Tyler le da un abrazo y esta vuelve al mundo real-Tyler ¿como has estado primo?

Genial ¿como has estado tu prima menor?-le pregunto Tyler un poco burlón

Por dos segundos-dijo algo avergonzada por eso Sky

Genial la reunion y todo pero ahora es mi turno de presentar-dijo Cris que se estaba secando el pelo con una toalla que tenia una imagen de su rostro de aborto(no me canso de esto)

Ahora los miembros de... carrera alucinate-dijo Cris tratando de imitar a Don

Tratas de imitar a alguien con mas carisma que tu-se burlo Noah desde el grupo generando muchas risas

Jaja muy gracioso-dijo enfadado el presentador-como sea la otra ñoña Tammy-la chica con vestimenta vikinga bajo tocando la ocarina e inmediatamente se unió a Leonard y a Sugar

Los jugadores mas adultos del grupo Gerry y Pete los tenistas rivales

Ahora si que conseguiremos patrocinadores-le aseguro el tenista de pelo gris a su amigo

Por supuesto si buscan a alguien que pruebe crema para las arrugas-dijo el tenista de pelo blanco

Llamen a su agente-dijeron al mismo tiempo para luego reírse de su propio chiste.

Las genios Ellody y Mary chicos-dijo Cris mientras las genios bajaron

Entonces esta es la isla-dijo Mary

Aproximadamente tiene 10.253,469 kilómetros cuadrados-respondió Ellody

Las veganas Laurie y Miles-dijo Cris mientras las veganas bajaban del yate

Bueno sus auras son similares a la mía-dijo Dawn acercándose a hablar con ellas

Ahora Kelly y Taylor madre e hija-las mencionadas bajaron del yate Kelly estaba poniéndose delineador y Taylor mandaba mensajes e texto

Y como olvidar a los blogueros de moda Tom y Jen-dijo como los dos blogueros bajaron del yate Tom con una cámara y Jen con su laptop

Hola, hola seguidores de nuestro blog-dijo Jen a la cámara

Estamos en la nueva temporada de drama total y vamos a triunfar en grande-dijo Tom a la cámara

No me roben tiempo al aire este programa solo dura una hora-grito Cris

Ahora viene los gemelos de la adversidad Mickey y Jay-tan pronto como lo dijo el chef los traía de las capuchas

Bueno talvez tendremos suerte digo el show es diferente a la carrera-dijo no muy seguro el chico de buzo azul

Error les aseguro mucho mas dolor chicos-dijo Kristin prediciendo lo que iba a pasar mas adelante y poniendo muy nerviosos a los chicos

Oh miren son los rockeros Rock y Spud y los hermanastros Chet y Lorenzo-dijo como los dos equipos bajaron haciendo guitarra de aire

Pueden llamarnos rockhermanastros- dijo Lorenzo con una sonrisa

Después de la carrera formamos una banda patea traseros-dijo Rock generando una ovación

El equipode padre e hijo Dwayne y el concursante mas joven de dt Dwayne Jr-los familiares bajaron con Jr en los hombros de Dwayne

Y ahora tenemos a los góticos Crimson y Ennui-nadie baja-em y donde AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-el grito fue porque los góticos estaban detrás de el

Todos se sorprendieron menos Gwen y Duncan

Bienvenidos a la isla-dijo Cris aun asustado mientras que los góticos no cambian su inexpresión-solo únanse al grupo-dicho esto los góticos se fueron al grupo mas concretamente con Gwen

Y ahora tenemos a los enamorados, vueltos los separados, vueltos de nuevo a los enamorados Ryan y Stepanie-la pareja deportista bajo del yate y fueron a saludar a Tyler y Sky

Chicos me da gusto verlos otra vez-dijo Ryan abrazando a los primos deportistas

Nos da gusto verlos también- respondió Tyler con una sonrisa

Oh genial mas cursilerías porque ahora los mejores amigos, vueltos novios Carrie y Devin-la pareja mencionada bajo y tambien se reunio con los enamorados, los primos deportistas,Geoff y Bridgette

Ahora las hermanas nada parecidas Emma y Kitty-tan pronto las hermanas bajaron-Noah-grito Emma viendo a su novio en el grupo

Emma-grito el corriendo a ella para compartir un beso mientras Kitty les saco una foto

Los medallistas de plata o en realidad bronce Jaqcues y Josee-los aludidos bajaron Jacques con una mirada indiferente y Josee pues tacleo a Cris como si fuera rugby-nunca menciones eso otra vez-grito MUY pero MUY molesta Josee

Y para hacer tu vida miserable las cadetes de policia Sanders y McArthur-las aludidas bajaron haciendo movimientos de la policía

Ya no cadetes-declaro McArtur

Somos oficiales nos graduamos hace una semana-dijo Sanders con una sonrisa

Oh felicidades-dijo Cris-y para cerrar el ciclo de la cuarta generación el otro surfista adicto al potasio Brody-el ultimo concursante de la carrera bajo del yate y fue corriendo con Geoff,Bridgette y las cadetes

Ahora los novatos-dijo Kristin-primero a Maff Rosette

Del yate bajo una chica de cabello castaño muy largo, ojos avellana, piel blanca. Viste una blusa ancha roja oscura con un conejo estampado en ella, unos shorts negros y unos converse negros. Con el cabello suelto siempre-hola-dijo de manera amistosa

Luego Jasmin-una chica de pelo estilo y color rarity, ojos celestes, labios de color rosa, piel blanca, vestido estilo princesa y zapatos cafes bajo del yate poniéndose un poco de labial

Hola-dijo saludando y luego volviendo a si misma

Después tenemos a Yūjinia Ayaka Shimizu

Una chica de piel blanca ojos azules (usa lentes de contacto en realidad sus ojos son cafés), cabello castaño oscuro con mechones azules y morados usa un vestido hasta las rodillas celeste con un cinturón negro, usa una diadema negra con flores blancas y ballerinas negras y un collar azul en forma de mariposa bajo del yate haciendo una carita como la del gato de sherk

Aww kawaii-dijeron varios campistas al unísono haciendo sonrojar a la nueva

Gracias-dijo alegre

La nueva cerebrito Kendall

Una chica bastante bonita de pelo negro largo,ojos dorados, vestia una blusa rosa brillante,una remera blanca con varios simbolos de matematicas,pantalones ajustados azul desgastado y unas zapatillas rosa

Hola a todos formas de vida basadas en carbon conocidas como elenco de DT-dio con un tono amable los demas le respondieron entre felices y confusos salvo por los demas genios(NERDSSSSSS)

Les presento a KC-una chica de pelo color café,ojos avellana usando una camiseta deportiva blanca,pantalones de yoga negros y unos zapatos de entrenar blancos aparecio energicamente

Hola-dijo y sin que nadie le responda se unio al grupo

Ahora Vida-nadie baja-em donde estaaaaaaaaaaah

El grito fue porque una joven extremadamente palida con pelo negro muy largo y tapondo su ojo izquierdo con algunos mechones teñidos de violeta,ojos morados usando una conjunto de ropas negra y grises,ademas de sostener u diario aparecio atrás de ellos sorprendiendo a todos

Hola-dijo totalmente inexpresiva

La amante del oceano Madison-una chica rubia de ojos azul celeste bajo del yate,vestia una blusa azul una pollera celeste y zapatillas blancas

Hola-dijo de manera amistosa la nueva y se unio al grupo

Y por ultimo la skater Marci

Una chica de raza mestiza ojos negros,pelo marron usando un chaleco con capucha con estilo de grafitti,pantalones ajustados negros y zapatillas deportivas marrones bajo del yate

Que onda-dijo sin interes

Ahora les toca a los chicos

Primero un muchacho amante del anime Steve

Un chico con el pelo negro vistiendo un sombrero de paja con una cicatriz en su mejilla izquierda ojos negros,usaba una gi de pelea de color rojo anaranjado con un cinturon amarillo y botas de pelea negras bajo del yate sonriendo

Hola soy Steve y estoy aquí para ser el vencedor de este reality show-dijo muy entusiasta

Ese es un gran espiritu viejo-dijo Cris

Ahora un comediante incomprendido Mack

Un chico con el pelo despeinado a lo loco,ojos de color rojo escarlata,vestia una remera manga larga de los tres chiflados,pantalones de shogin verdes y zapatillas azules bajo del yate con una mirada molesta

Incomprendido soy un gran comediante Mclean-dijo furioso el chico

Si no me importa-dijo como si nada el presentador

A continuación un muchacho que se cree supera la inteligencia de Einstein-dijo Kristin-les presento a Carl

Un chico con el pelo de color negro,ojos plateadosusando un par de lentes cuadrados,usaba una polera blanca,remera gris,pantalones de golf azules,y unos tenis negros bajo del yate

Hola a todos-dijo mirando a todo el elenco con los ojos entrecerrados-tal parece que no hay muchos que logren hacer algo contra mi intelecto superior-dijo generando muchas miradas serias y furiosas

 **Confesionario:Duncan(ese sujeto esta frito)**

Espero que el nerd se cuide porque esta en mi lista de personas a molestar-dijo el delincuente chocando su puño con su palma

 **Fin confesionario**

Despues de la "encantadora" presentacion de Carl-dijo Kristin haciendo comillas en encantadora-traemos a alguien mas agradable les presento a Tommy

Un chico con el pelo café claro largo y ojos negros bajo del yate bestia una camisa térmica negra con un dibujo muy raro un dragón verde, un tigre blanco, un guerrero rojo y un braquiosaurio dorado(si no adivinan en quien me base entonces lean atentamente),pantalones café y unos tenis negros

Hola a todos chicos-dijo con una sonrisa el muchacho nuevo

 **Confesionario:Tommy(¿ya lo averiguaron?)**

Soy uno de esos que prefiere amigos al dinero, no me malentiendan quiero ganar pero sin trampa.

 **Fin confesionario**

Ahora Ken

Un chico de pelo y ojos negros,usando una chaqueta negra remera gris,pantalones negros y tenis grises con un collar de serpiente y mirada fría bajo del yate

Que onda amig-Cris no termino de decir porque el nuevo le pateo la espinilla

Púdrete-fue su respuesta

Después de esa presentación-dijo Kristin-tenemos a Harry

Un chico rubio de ojos azules usando una playera blanca y pantalones verdes junto a unas ojotas negras bajo y le lanzo un silbido de"que belleza" a las chicas del elenco

Hola nena tienes tiempo para una salida-dijo acercándose a Emma y colocándole groseramente una mano cerca de sus atributos

POW-lógicamente recibió un buen bife(y no me refiero al corte de carne)

Yo tengo un novio-dijo antes de recostarse en el hombro de Noah

Eso le va a dejar una marca-dijo Cris

Ahora un Argentino con entusiasmo Lucas(por fin salgo yo)

Un chico con pelo negro un poco largo, ojos marrones bajo del yate vestía una remera manga corta de patricio rey y sus redonditos de ricota, pantalón de jean azul desgastado y unas zapatillas puma rojas con el logo de la escudería Ferrari completando su raro estilo con una gorra roja que decia U la palabra can en un logo de prohibido y abajo de eso decía C ME formando you can't se me, y una cadena plateada con forma de cruz de dios,traía una camara

Soy Lucas y no puedo espera para ganar-dijo el nuevo con emoción

Ese es el espíritu viejo-dijo Cris dándole un choca los 5

Si-el Argentino corrió y choco los 5 con gran parte de los chicos del casting

 **Confesionario:Lucas(suena el "introduzcan el nombre del tema de John Cena aquí")**

No me creo que estoy en este lugar fui fan de drama tota desde que comenzó y estar en la nueva temporada es como asombroso-dijo el argentino con una sonrisa-eso si no soy un loco obsesionado como Sierra

 **Fin confesionario**

Y por ultimo pero no menos importante tenemos a alguien cuyo padre es diplomático y tiene el don de encantar a todas las especies-dijo Kristin con una sonrisa

Alejandro se sorprendió-pero esa descripción solo podría pertenecerle a mi y a-dijo un poco asustado de saber la respuesta

Es Jose Burromuerto(jeje Burromuerto)-una cortina de humo al estilo de los magos y apareció el hermano de Alejandro, Jose Burromuerto

Hola amigos y amigas-dijo para luego ver a su hermano-hola Al-los hermanos se dieron una mirada asesina

Jeje esto se pondrá bueno-dijo el Chef

Si-dijo Cris antes de sacar una corneta y tocarla llamando la atención de todos-ahora que tengo su atención permítanme decirles que en esta temporada las cosas se pondrán interesantes, por ejemplo algunos desafíos serán de puntaje y otros serán mediante un objetivo, ademas en esta temporada habrán 4 equipo pero solo una eliminación y claro unas cuantas cosa mas-dijo Cris

Eso me recuerda-dijo Kristin-si bien la isla es mecánica esta no tiene un cuarto de control como la otra SCARLETT-la villana bajo su cabeza con un rubor de vergüenza en el rostro

 **CONFESIONARIO:Scarlett(esa no la viste venir verdad)**

No creo que sea necesario decir que estoy humillada por mis acciones en la temporada 6 solo espero poder controlarme esta vez

 **Fin confesionario**

Muy bien es hora de armar los 4 equipos cuando diga sus nombres parense en su respectivo circulo-dijo señalando 4 tapetes de colores rojo,azul,amarillo y verde-tapete rojo

Owen,Noah,Gwen,Trent,Justin,Tyler,B,Cameron,Jo,Beardo,Dave,Sky,Amy,Samey,Kitty,Rock,Lorenzo,Brody,Crimson,Mickey,Junior,Lucas,Madison,Ken y Maff-los 25 aludidos se pararon en el tapete rojo

Nos referiremos a ustedes como-les lanza una bandera que posee un circulo rojo con un murciélago amenazante-los murciélagos asesinos

Si-dijo Owen alegre viendo su logo de equipo-soy un murcielago woooh

Genial-dijo Lucas sonriendo

En el tapete azul-dijo Kristin

Duncan,Harold,Leshawna,Katie,Sadie,Ezekiel,Scott,Mike,Zoey,Leonard,Sugar,Ella,Ennui,Ryan,Jay,Tammy,Laurie,Ellody,Dwayne,Taylor,Jaqces,Kendall,Steve,Kc y Jasmin-los 25 se juntaron-ustedes seran-la lona tenia un circulo azul con un tiburon de mala mirada-los tiburones poderosos

Es increible-dijo Harold viendo el símbolo-es como impresionante

Scott solo vio el logo con miedo y se desmayo

Equipo amarillo-dijo Cris

Beth,Lindsay,Heater,Alejandro,Courtney,Blaineley,Ann Maria,Dakota,Sam,Brick,Rodney,Scarlett,Max,Carrie,Emma,Spud,Chet,Carrie,Mary,Stepanie,Miles,Carl,Harry,Vida y Marci-los 25 tambien se juntaron-nos referiremos a ustedes como-su bandera era un circulo amarillo con un lobo aullando-los lobos desorientados

Bien eso es patético-dijo Scarlett

El nombre no es lo suficientemente malvado-se quejo Max

No me importa y los demas equipo verde-dijo Kristin

Geoff,Bridgette,Dj,Cody,Sierra,Eva,Izzy,Dawn,Ligthning,Staci,Jasmine,Shawn,Topher,Kelly,Gerry,Pete,Sanders,Mcarthur,Josee,Tom,Jen,Yūjinia,Tommy,Jose y Mack-el ultimo grupo se junta-ustedes seran

La bandera es un circulo verde con un castor gritando-los castores gritones

Sha-equipo-grito ligthning

Siiiiiiiii somos castores son geniales saben que pueden morder hasta un tubo de acero de 20 pulgadas,yo puedo hacerlo con uno de 40-dijo una enloquecida Izzy los demas se quedaron callados salvo Sierra

Si Cody-el pobre geek solo pudo suspirar

 **Confesionario:Dave(murcielagos asesinos)(son los mejores nombres que podía pensar...si)** ahhhhh no es cierto me obligan a volver a este reality show de quinta y para colmo en equipo con Sky solo espero expulsarla primera para que pague por todo.

 **confesionario:Sky(murcielagos asesinos)** ¿estoy feliz de volver? No,¿estoy feliz de lo que hice en la temporada 6? Mucho mas que no,solo espero poder arreglar las cosas con Dave enserio quería que llegáramos a algo pero no me dejo decirle de Keith con el cual por cierto ya corte

 **Confesionario:Max(lobos desorientados)** encuentro a mi equipo simplemente patético por ende yo soy el superior y los llevare a la Victoria, les mostrare mi grandiosa maldad MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHHAAH

 **FIN CONFESIONARIOS**

El equipo que quede en primer lugar dormirá en el hotel Mcspa,el segundo y el tercero en las cabañas y los perdedores bajo ese techo con mantas y almohadas y expulsaran a un miembro del equipo con un método que mantendremos oculto hasta la ceremonia-dijo Kristin

Además tenemos nuevos internos y 2 de ellos les resultaran conocidos a algunos

Emily-una chica rubia y de ojos verde esmeralda con las clásicas vestimentas de los internos aparecio en escena

OMG no creo que estoy ante los campistas originales y todos los demás soy una de sus mas grandes fans-dijo a duras penas conteniendo su emoción

Leon-un chico de pelo negro ordenado,ojos azul marino usando un uniforme del Barcelona y de mirada amistosa apareció-que hay amigos-dijo con un leve acento Español

Ricardo-otro chico esta vez de pelo rojo y ojos amarillos,vistiendo una camisa azul con su nombre grabado en el lugar del corazon,pantalones de jean grises,zapatillas negras y un cinturón de herramientas apareció también-hola como estan chicos

Jessie-una chica de pelo café y ojos avellana, usando un sueter verde hoja,una pollera azul y zapatillas negras-ho-hola-dijo con un tono tímido

Es algo solitaria-explico Mclean-como sea Robbie-una chica de pelo azul,ojos violeta vistiendo un delantal como los de los artistas profesionales dejando ver abajo una remera verde y unos pantalones negros junto a unos tenis azules y algunas manchas de pintura-hola chicos como están-dijo alegremente

Tambien esta Veronica-una chica de descendencia asiatica,ojos azules y pelo rojo con ropas de Chef se acerco al grupo-hola chicos espero que alguno tenga hambre

Ya me convenciste-dijo Owen

El fan de the walking dead Rick umm curioso-el interno era un chico de pelo marrón y ojos verdes que traía una playera de the walking death pantalones café y zapatillas converse negras y su corte de pelo era igual al de Rick Grimes

Que hay todos-vio a Shawn-oh viejo Shawn ¿me das tu autógrafo?

Claro-dijo Shawn

Ahora uno ya conocido Brady-Beth soltó un suspiro de sorpresa y velozmente salió corriendo a abrazar a su novio

La otra conocida Leshaquina-esta vez la sorpresa fue de Leshawna quien fue a abrazar a su mejor amiga junto a Harold

Y uno que no le gustara a alguien que rompiera con el Keith-dijo Cris como si nada

¿queeeeeeee?-dijo Sky sin creerlo

y bien tenia en hacerlo pues era su ex un chico con una masa muscular notable,pelo rubio,ojos negros como la noche usando una musculosa negra y pantalones grises junto a unos zapatos negros

En su brazo izquierdo se veía una cortada y en el derecho un tatoo que era un cráneo caido y fracturado junto a otro quemado-germofobo y traidora estos dos son ustedes-dijo señalando a Dave y a Sky y luego a su tatoo

 **Confesionario:Dave(murcielagos asesinos)(incomodo)** oh bien creo que contra el no tenia chance pero que no me culpe yo no hice nada fue una victima mas(se pone a pensar en algo)oh Sky quería advertirme de el yo nunca la ella solo quería ganar.

 **Confesionario:Sky(murcielagos asesinos)** oh no esto se pondrá peor debo tener mucho cuidado lo último que quiero es que Dave salga herido(suspiro)el karma es una perr*.

 **Lucas:(murcielagos asesinos)** m*erda esto se pondrá feo muy pronto

 **Fin confesionario**

Ahora que terminamos las introducciones vayan a ponerse sus trajes de baño porque su primer desafío comenzara en breve

Qué crees que nos obligaran a hacer-le pregunto Katie a Leonard

Es nuestro primer desafío-dijo Leonard-no creo que sea tan complicado

La escena cambia al lugar del desafío

Oh rayos para que lo dije-pregunto para si mismo el cosplayer

 **Y con este suspenso acabo el primer episodio reescrito**

 **Estos son los estereotipos**

 **Maff:la hipster rebelde**

 **Jasmin:la modelo**

 **Yūjinia:la chica kawaii**

 **Madison:amante del mar**

 **Kendall:la genio**

 **Kc:la genio**

 **Vida:la emo**

 **Marci:la skater**

 **Lucas:el youtuber en formacion**

 **Jose:el galan manipulador 3**

 **Steve:el fan del anime**

 **Carl:el genio insufrible**

 **Harry:el pervertido**

 **Tommy:el buen compañero**

 **Ken:la vibora**

 **chistoso que nadie entiende**

 **Pasantes**

 **Brady:el unico galan honesto**

 **Leshaquina:la amiga el barrio**

 **Emily:la fanatica**

 **Leon:el futbolista**

 **Ricardo:el mecanico**

 **Jesiie:la solitaria**

 **Robbie:la artista**

 **Veronica:la chef**

 **clon del Boss de the walking dead**

 **Keith:el vengativo HDP**

 **Y ya esta tratare de tener el segundo cap para el sabado que viene por la escuela**

 **Lo que me recuerda que es probable que suba capítulos los sabados por el tiempo y ademas tengo un canal del que les dejare el enlace**

 **Canal** channel/UCXgn3aUwxCUjvzyLcdsLJEw

 **Buena suerte y que el poder los proteja a todos**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola chicos se que paso un tiempo desde que los vi pero tenía q avisarles q oficialmente esta historia está congelada y muy probablemente cancelada hasta q vea si puedo seguirla

Los motivos de esto es que varias cosas que tenía planeadas estaban basadas en aspectos de mi vida personal pero estos ahora mismo están cambiando y francamente no me queda el hilo

Otra razón es q como desde carrera alucinante no tuvimos nada mas de TD simplemente no se me sale nada nuevo a lo mejor tras mirar otra vez las temporadas me salga algo per hasta entonces no seguiré con esta historia

Sin embargo hay un lado bueno y es que ahora estoy escribiendo una de algo que se actualiza más q seguida

Si la quieres ver ya hay varios capítulos y un resumen del porque la inicie en mi cuenta y probablemente tras subir esto suba uno más o no la verdad trato de tener una diferencia d capítulos escritos a los subidos para tener el tiempo para escribir esto en 6to año y la verdad estoy sufriendo un poco del típico enamoramiento adolescente(no malpiensen no es nada rated xxx) y la verdad entre eso y tiempos reducidos me es difícil escribir tanto

Francamente espero que les guste mi obra q espero si completar y tal vez tras a cavar el 6to año pueda hacer más cosas por este foro y esta cuenta de algo q me gusta

Buena suerte y que el poder los proteja a todos


End file.
